Season 3
The third season of Clearwater premiered on June 15, 2014 on the Degrassi Wiki. It is comprised of 32 episodes and 2 blocks. The first block had 15 episodes and the second had 17 that were posted every Sunday. It follows the first semester of the 2013-2014 school year and features 24 regular characters, but this number is decreased to 22 after the first block. Main storylines dealt with this season were rape, gangs, long-term relationships, fighting for what you want, money, jealousy, facing your problems, unrequited love, miscarriage, parental abuse, power struggles, abusive relationships, coming out, stress, unprescribed pill use, unaccepting parents, injury, selling drugs, stripping, standing up for yourself, changing yourself, breakups, equality, life-threatening situations, insecurity, being kicked out, revenge, prostitution, online pornography, and justice. Main Cast Graduates Chris Colfer as Trey Nitt (6/32) Saoirse Ronan as Sadie Carroll (306-315) '''(5/32) '''David Henrie as Jeremy Litten (303-310) '''(3/32) Seniors (Class of 2014) '''Debby Ryan as Caylee Daniels (26/32) AnnaSophia Robb as Jamie Stellar (20/32) Taylor Momsen as Julia Abbott (20/32) Avan Jogia as Liam Fithe (21/32) Chord Overstreet as Dex Smith (16/32) Sophomores (Class of 2016) Naomi Scott as Alicia Borden (24/32) Bella Thorne as Danielle Hooper (24/32) Dakota Fanning as Moon Stellar (24/32) Kenton Duty as Scott Taylor (24/32) Katelyn Tarver as Angel O'Brian (22/32) Laura Morano as Abby Ulmer (316-332) '''(20/32) '''Abigail Breslin as Sophie Clark (19/32) Ross Lynch as Eric Stem (19/32) Ariana Grande as Eliza Bell (16/32) Keke Palmer as Brittany Brith (16/32) Mitch Hewer as Keith Rossen (16/32) Elizabeth Gillies as Olivia Jerl (14/32) Freshman (Class of 2017) Ryan Newman as [[Candace Jones|'Candace Jones']]' '(17/32) Dove Cameron as [[Wendy McGee|'Wendy McGee']] (16/32) Kendall Schmidt as [[Micah Quick|'Micah Quick']]' '(16/32) Logan Lerman as [[Zak Ule|'Zak Ule']]' '(16/32) Adam Irigoyen as Ethan Webber (10/32) Recurring Cast Graduates Bridgit Mendler as Tori Hamilton (10/32) Austin Butler as Isaac Mantis (7/32) Josh Hutcherson as Tim Sharpe (6/32) Rita Volk '''as Katie (5/32) '''Katie Stevens as [[Brianna|'Brianna']]' '(5/32) Seniors Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez (11/32) Tony Oller as Danny Bell (7/32) Alexa Nikolas as Miranda Disch (6/32) Juniors Roshon Fegan as Brendan Collinger (14/32) Beau Mirchoff as Jarrod Keppler (14/32) Drake Bell as Blake Sommer (12/32) Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes (8/32) Landon Liboiron as Troy Steele (6/32) Sophomores Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (11/32) Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (10/32) Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (9/32) Kathryn Prescott as[[Peyton Valentine| Peyton Valentine]]' '(6/32) Dylan Sprouse as [[Wyatt Zuckerman|'Wyatt Zuckerman']] (4/32) Zendaya Coleman as Harley Wahlstrom (2/32) Freshman Miranda Cosgrove as [[Adrianna Jupe|'Adrianna Jupe']]' '(12/32) Peyton Meyer as [[Matthew Malloy|'Matthew Malloy']]' '(10/32) Alyson Stoner 'as [[Siobhan Spicer|'Siobhan Spicer]]' '(7/32) Ariel Winter as [[Breean Zuckerman|'Breean Zuckerman']]' '(3/32) Adults David Arquette as Steve Hanson (13/32) Justin Chatwin as [[Shawn Eichler|'Shawn Eichler']]' '(5/32) Patrick Dempsey as Edward Teller (5/32) Chad Lowe as Bernard Kale (4/32) Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib (3/32) Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (3/32) Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (2/32) Jacqueline Macinnes Wood as Tamara Johnson (2/32) David Koechner as Arnold Tucker (1/32) Parents Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (9/32) Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (8/32) Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian (5/32) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (4/32) Jeff Daniels as Dylan Taylor (4/32) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (3/32) Dylan McDermott as Gregory Hooper (3/32) Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl (3/32) Sam Robards as [[Gregory Smith|'Gregory Smith']] (3/32) Melanie Lynskey as [[Yvette Smith|'Yvette Smith']] (3/32) Keegan Connor Tracy as Kristy Abbott (2/32) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (2/32) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith (2/32) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (2/32) Rob Estes as Damian Daniels (2/32) Kristen Bell as Karen Jerl (2/32) Bob Saget as Steve Nitt (2/32) Kelly Rutherford as Heather Nitt (2/32) Robin Williams as Frank Fithe (1/32) Joan Cusack as [[Kelly Quick|'Kelly Quick']]' '(1/32) Nikki DeLoach as [[Jenna Stem|'Jenna Stem']] (1/32) Mike Faiola as [[Trevor Stem|'Trevor Stem']] (1/32) Cheryl Hines as Linda Taylor (1/32) Trivia * The timeline of this season spans from August 2013-April 2, 2014. * This is the first and only season to have minis. * No character appears in every episode, but Caylee appears in the most, with 26. * Ethan, Jeremy, Olivia, Sadie, and Trey all appeared in less than half the episodes despite being regulars. ** This is tied with Season 5 for the most. * Jeremy appears in the least amount of episodes with 4. ** He was only a regular for the first half of the season. For characters who were regulars for the entire season, Trey appeared in the least, with 6. * This season is tied with Season 2 and 4 for most amount of regulars who do not proceed to be a regular in the following season. ** Jeremy, Sadie, and Trey are not regulars in the fourth season, although Jeremy and Trey still appear. * This season features the first extended flashback sequence that takes place before the start of the series. * 19 out of the 24 regular characters had a main plot. ** Sadie, Trey, Alicia, and Abby have the most with 3 each. ** Danielle, Angel, Eliza, Moon, and Zak all had none. * Danielle Hooper has the most amount of plots, with 7. * Jeremy Litten has the least amount of plots, with 1. * This season includes final appearances of Bernard, Gina, and Sadie. Episode Guide Clearwater Minis Intro 3A 3B Promos Chained Promo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLfI9gUAnvs&feature=youtu.be Category:Seasons 3B Promo: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/3B_Promo[[Category:Season 3]]